Mobile Suit Gundam: The End of the Story
by Bei Kailin
Summary: Char and Amuro's extended final convo. Note: Because Char and Amuro talk about things that aren't established, I extrapolated some. If you are a fanboy who is incapable of reading theories about what happened between 0087 and 0093, don't bother reading.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or it's characters. All the characters in this writing are the property of Sunrise. There are no made up characters because no one reads those stories. They are usually horrible.

Mobile Suit Gundam: The End

Edit: I've gotten a lot of complaints in my reviews so far by people who have missed the point of this fic so I think I'll address their collective gripes. The events that happen between UC0087 and UC0093 are hazy. Even during the Judau Ashita days we really don't know what happened to the White base crew and other principle characters. During those years, though, we do know that Earth is Attacked by Neo Zeon twice, the Zeon Remnents come out of hiding, a colony is dropped on Dublin, asteroids are dropped by Char (before the Axis bit). Earth is a dangerous place. So, that said, if I say something about a character you like that wasn't shown in the series, please, don't whine. I'm connecting dots about how plots and events affected Char and Amuro, even though it wasn't shown. I'm actually insinuating that time has elapsed between ZZ Gundam and Chars Counter Attack and that maybe not all of the characters from other shows made it out alive. You try connecting the dots like that and see if everyone agrees with you.

As for Camille, stop emailing me to whine that he was fully recovered. It wasn't ever shown how recovered he was. Running with a girl and smiling isn't any indicator of fully recovering from a coma.

As for Amuro's involvement on the Z gundam and ZZ gundam designs, this falls under the idea that maybe not everything in Gundam is established and that maybe, just maybe, it's okay to make theories. Some of my ideas on how Char and Amuro were involved in the Neo Zeon war might not be in agreement with your own. This happens because, like I said, it isn't shown what they did. You have to guess. Read the fic for enjoyment, not to try and punch holes in my ideas.

Noa Bright Noa Bright Noa Bright. (that's me being childish)

lastly, I did misquote the number of episodes in ZZ gundam. I've fixed that.

By: Bei Kailin

Tomino dropped the ball in the last scene of Gundam: Chars Counter Attack. Amuro and Char needed a few more moments to finish things up, in my opinion. Lets give it to them.

Recommended viewing: All 43 episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam, All 50 Episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta, All 47 episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Chars Counterattack.

Failing that I have short biographies of several of the important characters at the end. If you need more than that then you won't be able to enjoy this due to lack of contextual knowledge.

-

"Char!" Amuro screamed as the lights in his cockpit exploded. The RX93 Nu Gundam was going crazy from the stress of atmospheric re-entry as he struggled to push Axis off course. Amuro checked his sensors to find out how much time he had before the asteroid passed the point of no return. It was hopeless, he knew. The asteroid must have passed that point already. The control panel only read 88888 and other gibberish. He tapped it and it exploded, glass spraying all over the cockpit and falling to the bottom of the floor, caught in earths gravity.

"How could things have gone so wrong? I thought this plan was perfect!" Amuro heard Char mutter something else as arrogant as possible and ignored it. How to force Axis away from earth? The Nu Gundam's reactor had only read 19 efficiency a minute ago before the systems status screen had crashed. He needed more power!

Amuro worked feverishly to get one of his screens back up, ignoring Chars rambling. After his idiotic statement about Lalah being his surrogate mother he'd realized that Char had nothing worthwhile to say. Seven years ago, while working together for Karaba on earth, He'd been sure that he and Char had finally moved on. How could they have lied to themselves like that? Nothing had been solved. It was only now, moments away from his certain death that Amuro realized how many people had died in this war that the two of them had started just to see the other die. How they had lectured Camille, poor Camille, about the need to move on after Four Murasame had died. What hypocrites.

Amuro ripped the front of his left auxiliary console off and looked at the workings inside. It was hopeless, the wires were all fused and burnt out. He dug into the circuitry and pulled out the power router board. If he could just get the 360 degree monitor back on, he'd at least be able to see if he'd been able to move Axis onto a trajectory where it would hit water. It original course had it heading towards the African Continent. If he moved it into the Atlantic ocean he'd at least be able to save the population living about 20 miles inland on the South American and African continents. If not, it'd crash into Dakar, taking out the Earth Federation HQ and kicking up enough dust into the atmosphere to create nuclear winter.

"Amuro, are you happy with what you've done?" Amuro heard Chars voice, but just barely. The Psycommu system was screaming. Something about the proximity to Chars escape pod. The positive side effect was that it was creating enough light for Amuro to work as he shoved the usable power router boards into the access panel for the 360 degree monitor system and soldered them in with the micro torch from his suits emergency pack.

"What kind of question is that Char?" Amuro muttered, suddenly tired of this hatred between he and Char. "How can I be happy about this? We're about to die and the Earth is about to be ruined forever! Way to go, Char. You finally won! You finally beat me! Even taking you with me isn't any comfort! Do you think that Lalah will be happy now! Do you, you fool!" His screen started to flicker but he still didn't have enough power. In the corner of his vision he saw one of the auxiliary screens on his chair come back to life. Amuro leapt to his feet and sat down. The screen was cracked and when he pressed on it some of the LCD gel leaked out the side, but it would be good enough to get the engines back on and get the screens back up.

"No, there's no way that Lalah would have wanted this, Amuro. Lalah was an idealist, it's why she threw her life away when you were about to murder me, 13 years ago. I love her, I still do, but her ideas would only have worked in a perfect world. My love for her is not the same thing as my knowledge of duty, my devotion to bringing the people into the destiny they deserve. To bring people into their Godhead, make them all Newtypes!"

"You really are a fool, Char! Newtypes aren't the cure for the problems of the human race. Scirocco, Haman Karn, You, Me. Which of us has made the world a better place? Only Camille could have brought something better to us all and you sacrificed him to your impatience. You gave him to Scirocco because you couldn't leave Haman Karn alive and still make your plans come to fruition. You sickened me when we first fought, the way you hounded us. I could have forgiven you for that though, we were enemies in a war! But to have let Camille die like that! He looked up to you, you were his commander! He only wanted to work with you to stop the fighting and you threw him away!"

"That's not true! Amuro, how dare you talk about things you don't know. You weren't there at the end of Gripps. You were hiding down there on earth with Hayato and all the rest of the cowards from White Base. Except for Bright and Katz you were cowards, all of you. I was fighting for my life against Haman Karn. The Hyaku Shiki was all but scrapped. I couldn't even see Camille, much less help him fight Scirocco. How could I have done anything to change what happened? I'm only a man, Amuro Rei. I'm not a god, I'm not even a strong New Type. You, if anyone is to blame for how Gripps turned out, you are to blame. You could have made a difference. Instead you decided to hide on that planet of yours, dealing with the trash and second class Titans pilots while Camille was forced beyond his limits. I saved him a dozen time before! He was like a son to me!"

Amuro finished his repairs and was rewarded with a shudder as his boosters fired back up again. His heart almost sank into his stomach as they sputtered and died again. More power, but where could he get it from? He climbed back into the seat and carefully used the last workable panel to find a power source to tap into. With the way the temperature was rising inside the cockpit, he probably only had a minute left to slow his decent before he and Char were both boiled alive inside their metal coffins. Amuro reluctantly disabled the head vulcans and fed their power to the propulsion super collider. Anaheim had scoffed when he'd demanded they install vulcans on the Nu Gundam, saying that that kind of archaic technology had no place in today's cutting edge mobile suits. Amuro had insisted though, recalling the many times he'd been saved by head vulcans. Given Amuro's status as the Fed's number one ace pilot, his being the original Gundam pilot, the advising he'd done in the design of the Double Zeta Gundam, Anaheim and Amuro's present to Camille that he'd never been able to give him, instead allowing Judau Ashita to pilot it until Amuro himself could get into space to take over. Who would have thought that Judau would steal the Neo Argama and the ZZ Gundam and finish the war by himself? In the design of that suit and others like the Dijeh, Amuro had really just been an advisor but Amuro had worked hand in hand with Anaheim to design the ReGZ, a powered up, teched down version of the Zeta Gundam and Amuro's personal MS until the Nu Gundam was finished. Given all that Amuro had done, Anaheim was in no position to deny him anything and had given him the head vulcans. Now Amuro found himself turning off all his weapon systems: The vulcans, the balloon dummy deployer, the beam saber, the minovsky particle spreader, the wing binders, the fin funnels even life support and feeding it into the super collider. If he could just jump it and get it to rotate he'd be able to burn the last of his fuel and stop Axis.

"Char, I know that you used Camille. You set him up to fight Scirocco all alone! He told me all about that fight after he recovered from his coma. He suspected the same thing. The evidence of your deceit is all over the place. If you'd come to see Camille after he woke up you might have been able to sense the booby trap that Scirocco left in his mind, been able to stop him from dying of a seizure the next time he tried to pilot a mobile suit. You of all the new types knew him the best. You might have been able to see what the rest of us missed! But you never came to see him because you couldn't bear to face his scrutiny!" The engines kicked on and the 360 degree cockpit came to life. Amuro could see that Axis was still going to fall on Africa unless he could change its course before they made it to the stratosphere. Amuro heard a sound of metal ripping and looked to his left to watch the metal armor on his left arm melt away in some places and strip off in others as the air around the Gundam became thicker and thicker. In front of him he could see Char's escape pod still wedged into the rock. "Char, I know how you alienated Judau and used Sayla to convince him to leave for Jupiter, just so that you wouldn't have to face him today! You planned it all along! You knew that neither he nor Camille would stand with you at the end!"

"Yes Amuro, I admit that I removed people that I saw as a threat to my plans. I didn't mean them any harm though. Judau was a clown, a puppet. Cannon fodder for Bright and Wong to throw away until I showed up again, Camille got better, or you stopped being a coward and came up to space to fight Harmon Karn. As for Camille, it broke my heart to do what I did to him. I had to though Amuro. I have always worked for greater ideals and you know that!"

"What ideals Char? You started out with a personal war against the Zabis and now you're trying to destroy the earth. Your ideals are nothing but the whimsical dreams of a mad man!"

"Be quiet Amuro!" Char yelled. Amuro could barely hear it, the psycommu system was deafeningly loud. Amuro tried to focus on what Char was saying but he kept getting distracted by particles of light that kept flickering on his screen. Green and blue, they swirled between his Gundam and Chars escape pod. What was this? Some kind of new type reaction? "You can't make that kind of an accusation without admitting that you've waited 13 years for another chance to kill me. You designed the Nu Gundam just for this battle. I worked and planned to benefit billions of people. You've done the same just to kill one man. How are you better than I am?" The sparkles seemed to be inside Amuro's cockpit now and he was certain that they were more than just an error in the display.

"Things like that can't be defined in words. I ask myself everyday how it is that I can be sure I'm better than you and do you want to know how I come to that conclusion every time?" Below Amuro the earth grew larger and larger and the screen was almost filled with the red flames of re-entry. Amuro could hear the metal give way and melt and in his heart he knew that he'd failed. The earth was going to be destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it. If only he'd made Nu Gundam stronger, more powerful. How could he have foreseen something so ridiculous as this? The only thing left to do in his life was finish this. "I know, Char, because LALAH CHOSE ME! She chose me Char and that's all I need in order to know I'm better than you."

"LIAR!" Char yelled. "There's no way that is true. The only thing you did to her was kill her. You ended her life."

It all comes back to this, Amuro thought. In the corner of his eye he could see the metal walls of his cockpit start to bubble and for a moment he wondered how it was that he hadn't been burned alive yet and how the radio was still working. "I'm more than you, Char, because everyday you wish you could have done more on a cold day 13 years ago while the only thing I wish-" The particles of green light were everywhere and between them and the red flames of re-entry Amuro could feel his cornea being burnt away. It was getting hard to stay awake. He felt like his heart was about to explode. This is it, this is how I die. The air was getting thin and hard to breathe and he was covered in sweat. He felt himself losing consciousness and wondered if Char could see the strange light too. Was this light Lalah coming to save them? Or coming to end this fighting between them? Was he hallucinating? Is this what you see as you die? Is this what Hayato, Katz, Camille, Sleggar, Kai, Chan, Quess and so many others that Amuro had cared about had seen? It's my time, Amuro realized. This is Lalah coming to get me and Char.

….Amuro…..

"The only thing I wish, Char, is that I could have done more to stop people like you! But you still live in that day. You're still in that beat up Gelgoog, losing to me again. You're still hesitating when you see Sayla, and you're still watching Lalah give her life up because you weren't strong enough to save yourself!"

…Amuro…..

"How dare you!" The light was too much to handle, the noise of the Nu Gundam being ripped apart to loud. Amuro tried to cover his eyes and ears at the same time. He could scarcely hear Char now, much less comprehend him. "…Lalah…..soldier…..fault…..hate…..I….I hate you. I hate you Amuro Rei, and I always have!" Char's voice came through the static.

"Char, it's time for you and I to end this!" Amuro yelled at the top of his lungs, the destruction around him being forgotten. The cockpit caved in from the pressure and Amuro was showered in glass and metal. A steel beam flew down and stabbed straight into Amuro's stomach and through the chair, pinning him in his seat. Amuro's sight was obscured by the blood pouring down from his slashed scalp. Over the garbled radio he could hear screams of pain from Char. He knew now that victory would be whoever could stay alive the longest. Whoever got to be sure that the other had died.

Suddenly the light in the cockpit coalesced and Amuro felt as though his body had been set on fire, he screamed at the top of his lungs and his screams were joined by Chars. The sound of the two voiced seemed to multiply in Amuro's ears and he felt as though he was hearing the voices of all the soldiers he'd killed in war and all the allies he'd lost.

The last thing Amuro felt was silence. The sensation of falling stopped. He couldn't feel the pain of his wounds anymore. The heat went away.

….Amuro, it's time to come home. You've worked well and the people will always thank you. It's time to come home….

"….Lalah…" Amuro said, his mouth filling with blood, "I'm so tired….I want….I want to come home. With you."

-

On the bridge of the Ra Cailum, Bright saw the impossible as Axis shifted its descent and exited the stratosphere back into space. A strange green light had enveloped the asteroid and lifted it away. "Operator, what's the status of the Gundam?" He demanded. The operator looked back and shook her head.

In the back ground Noa Bright could hear the cheers of relief but he found he was numb to them.

-

Petty Officer Qum's radio crackled as she neared the debris field. Field wasn't really the word for it since the crashing material had created a crater three football fields in diameter. The radiation coming off of it was insane but her Artic Jeagan could handle it.

"….careful of radiation…." came the garbled voice of the company commander. Qum hadn't heard much of it but she could guess that he had said something obvious or redundant. "Yes Commander Uraki. I know all about it." She really hated Commander Uraki. Such a pompous ass.

Qum took her Jeagan down into the crater where she found nothing but twisted scraps of red and gray metal. She wasn't sure what the Fed big heads wanted to find here but this probably wasn't it. Flipping on the radio she reported that there was nothing but debris.

Something on the ground caught her eye and she leaned her Jeagen down to pick up a gray scrap of metal. Turning it over she noticed that their was a stylized A 'emblem' on it.

-

Authors notes: I thought that it was appropriate for Char and Amuro to die at the end of Chars Counterattack. Tomino always found a way to make his new types suffer and none suffered as long as these two did. My only qualm is that they passed away without addressing things that needed to be addressed. Haman Karn, Camille, and Judau should have been points of contention in their last conversation as these were the people that led Amuro and Char to their final battle. For those not familiar with Z Gundam and ZZ Gundam:

Camille was a young Newtype who stole the Gundam RX178 and joined the anti-earth Union Group to fight a corrupt federation group known as the 'Titans'. He worked closely with both Amuro Ray on Earth and Char Aznable (Under the name 'Quattro Bajina') in space. The two seemed to play Camille against the other and I always thought that if Amuro HAD come back to space in UC0087 that the final battle would have come much sooner for he and Char. Camille piloted the Zeta Gundam until his mind death at the hands of a dying new type named Scirocco. The end of ZZ Gundam shows him recovered somewhat but the extent of his recovery was never shown.

Haman Karn was the de-facto leader of Neo Zeon from UC 0083 until her death in UC0089 during her final battle with Judau Ashita. She used Mineva Zabi, the daughter of Admiral Dozle Zabi (from Space Fortress Salomon, another of Amuro's victims.) to further her own ambitions. It's hinted in the series that she and Char had some kind of relationship after he joined the Axis fleet in January UC 0080 but what that relationship was isn't clear since she would have been 13 at the time and Char was in his mid 20s. Well, it was said that Char has a thing for young girls. She played the titans and the AEUG against each other during the Gripps war, causing them to destroy each others battle strength. She was only stopped by an internal coup within Neo Zeon and a helping hand by the Neo Agama's Judau Ashita.

Judau….Judau…what to say about him? Shittiest character ever. I don't think I've ever seen someone proclaim their love for Judau and his over powered ridiculous ZZ Gundam (although having made that statement I probably will.) Judau was a trash collector in the side one colony Shangri-la. He tried to steal the broken Zeta Gundam from the battered Argama and instead was tricked by Bright into defending the Argama from Neo Zeon for food. I shit you not. Judau was the only 'Will work for food' Gundam pilot. Eventually he found a reason to hate Neo Zeon and joined the Argama as AEUG's only ace pilot. (The rest all died at the end of the Gripps war or ran away for political reasons like Char.) After Tomino took over the last half of ZZ Gundam the story started to take shape to support his plans for Chars Counterattack and Tomino got rid of Judau by sending him to Jupiter. I can only assume he did this to ensure that the final fight was only between Amuro and Char, much in the tradition of the original Gundam where Amuro was the Fed's only hope and only ace. I don't know where Camille was but I know that if he'd ever recovered fully from Scirocco's final attack he'd have joined Amuro in space. If he'd been in that last fight with Char I think I would have died happily. I've always thought that Char left Camille to die when he was in such a rush to get out of Gripps at the end of Zeta and there is no way that Char could have gotten Camille to go along with his plan to drop axis in UC 93.

Kai's death. Kai went to a lot of dangerous places in his work for Karaba and as a freelance journalist. Earth was a dangerous place. In this story I theorize that he died in dublin while he did recon work for Hayato during 0088. If you disagree then good for you.


End file.
